I Will Possess Your Heart
by ChthonianQueen
Summary: Draco has fallen for HER. He wants to know her, to be with her. Can he weasel his way into the weasley's heart? D/G oneshot songfic on Death Cab For Cutie's 'I Will Posess Your Heart'. Completed. Characters slightly OOC


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from it (DARN!), J.K. Rowling does, and Death Cab For Cutie own's the song 'I Will Possess Your Heart'

A/N: This is my first songfic, I really like it, and I would enjoy some reviews!

* * *

As he stood there, not really paying attention to what Blaze was saying to him and Pansy, He noticed her fervently studying her Potions book. She, who had recently plagued him.

He could not get her out of his head, every time he saw a flash of red; he made a double take, as to not miss a scene that could possibly flash in his dreams later. And yet there she sat in the Library, nose only a mere four inches from her book, shaking her head vigorously, and simultaneously widening her eyes, as if in horror, or amazement.

_How I wish you could see the potential,_

_The potential of you and me._

His gaze unfocused. He wondered what her soft gorgeous red hair would feel like brushing on his chest. He ached for her fingers to trace circles on his palm, to entwine in his hair, pulling slightly and causing him to shiver, which he unknowingly did at first. He looked down at the Runes book he was carrying, and lazily drew one finger over the spine.

_It's like a book elegantly bound, _

_But in a language that you can't read just yet._

He focused back on her, only to realize seconds later that she had looked up at him. He felt foolish. How long had she been watching him gaze at her, fantasizing? Had she seen him tremble in want?

He didn't care. He wanted to reach out to her somehow. He forced himself to smile, although he hadn't done so in ages. A moment later he realized it hadn't looked as charming as he had hoped, for she had made a face and began packing her bags to leave.

His eyes widened. He needed to talk to her, to be friendly, for once, to see if she would even give him the chance. He thought quickly. He was seventeen, he could apparate, and you CAN apparate between points inside Hogwarts. He smiled to himself. He quickly made up an excuse for Pansy and Blaze and ducked into the library in just enough time to grab the Weaslette by the elbow and guide her to a secluded area. He quickly pulled out his wand and spun, apparating on the spot, pulling her with him.

They landed in a secluded corridor, the one Draco knew held the entrance to the room of requirement. Unfortunately, as soon as their feet hit the ground, she began to yelp in protest of being dragged along.

He dismissed it and dragged her back and forth, three times, thinking of only one thing; _somewhere where she will talk to me._ He opened the door that appeared, and she dragged her heels, trying to sway him from dragging her into who-knows-what. He dismissed this as well, still only one thing on his mind. _Her._

Together they entered a room that was so elegantly decorated Draco himself felt poor, which was hard to say. His house was immaculate, but it was also cold. It was barren, and although clean, reminded him of the seclusion and decay of the dungeons here at school. This room was warm, not just climate wise, but also, it made him feel warm, inside.

Greeting green colored curtains covered the parchment colored walls. A matching red plush couch and armchair sat close to the fire and light seemed to be coming from who-knows-where. Ornate sculptures of cherubs and flowers lined the top of the walls, and the mantel over the fireplace was ornately decorated as well.

Ginny seemed to abandon her protests to stare in awe at the room. If it made him feel poor, how could it be making her feel?

He mentally slapped himself for yet again insulting the girl he wished, more than anything, to get to know. He let go of her elbow and reached out his hand. After a moment she realized what he had done and stared at him, and after a long silence, took his hand.

Leading her to the couch, he wondered what he would say. When they reached it, he gestured for her to sit, and she opened her mouth.

"Look, Malfoy, I don't know what you're up to but don't think that you can shag me like you shag all the other girls at this school. I'm not a whore, and I am NOT interested in you." She snapped.

His eyes were pleading. "Ginny, please—" He stopped, her mouth had dropped open in shock. "I just want to talk to you, please." He continued.

_You gotta spend some time, love,_

_You gotta spend some time, with me,_

_And I'll know that you'll find, love, _

_I will possess your heart._

She shook her head. "Look, Malfoy, I don't know what you're up to, but I'm not falling for it. Just leave me alone." She said before turning on heel and stomping out of the room.

He sighed. She didn't listen to him. _Damn. I need her to talk to me. I need to know, even if just a hint..._

Days later he was again standing in front of the library, only this time he was zoning out on Pansy talking to him and Blaze. He looked through the front glass. _There she is,_ He thought,_ sitting at her same old table, in her same old spot._

_You gotta spend some time, Love,_

_You gotta spend some time with me, _

_And I know that you'll find, Love,_

_I will possess your heart._

He noticed something in the glass; his reflection was standing next to her. He looked in want; what a sight. What a beautiful, beautiful sight, them together. He yearned for her immensely.

_There are days when outside your window, _

_I see my reflection as I slowly pass,_

_And I long for this mirrored perspective,_

_When we'll be lovers, lovers at last._

She looked up at him again, as if she could feel his gaze. _That was stupid. Anyone can feel when someone's watching you._

He smiled again, this time more confident. He had practiced, and though none of his forced attempts looked suitable, when he closed his eyes and imagined her, and imagined her laughing, a slow, but sure smile spread to his lips. He had opened his eyes to reveal an unknown Draco in the mirror. He actually laughed at himself.

Her eyebrows furrowed. She made an attempt to smile back, but was interrupted by a friend. An idea struck him. She looked back up at him, and he had vanished, leaving only a note in magical smoke behind.

ROR

_11:00 tonight._

_I'll be there, _

_Will you?_

The rest of that day seemed to drag on. He waited eagerly for his chance to talk to her, and when curfew finally came he went into his room.

A half an hour later he was apparating from his bathroom to that corridor outside the room of requirement. She was there, he felt her. He looked around fervently, and found a small flash of red peaking out through the darkness. She was standing in a corner, masked in shadows. He stepped towards her, then faltered. She stepped out into the light and in that moment her beauty stunned him. He held his hand out to her as he had done before and together, in silence, they walked up and down the hall, waiting for the door to appear.

It did and they entered, hand in hand, and rested together quietly on the couch. Neither had yet said a word, and still he felt that they had silently met an agreement. She scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, and he raised his arm and wrapped it around her.

_You gotta spend some time, love,_

_You gotta spend some time, with me,_

_And I know that you'll find, love_

_I will possess your heart._

Their meetings went on like this, going from once a week, to every other day, to every night. And still all they did was sit and hold each other, neither speaking.

One night she went to reposition her head from his shoulder to his lap. He looked down, and found, surprisingly, that she lay there staring at him.

"Mal—Draco. What do you want from me?" She was so quiet it was barely audible.

He smirked. She made him feel so—Normal. He wanted to stay here with her forever, to hold her in his arms and breath in her strawberry shampoo. "I just want…I want your friendship." He said shyly. "I know, it's strange, but—I just can't sit here and not try to get to know you."

"So, you want to get to know me, do you?" She said, shifting her position so that she was crisscross next to him on the couch, facing him. "Let's play twenty questions!" She squealed, and he could tell, she was tired of sitting in silence.

He frowned. "What? What the hell is twenty questions?" He was confused.

"Its—A muggle game. We take turns asking each other questions, and we each get twenty." She was smiling, and she looked giddy with excitement.

_You gotta spend some time, love,_

_You gotta spend some time, with me,_

_And I know that you'll find, love_

_I will possess your heart._

He smiled back, thinking of many questions he'd like to ask her. He'd go along with it. "Sure, let's play, then." He answered.

"Alrighty then, I go first." She said through her smile, which he saw was still there. "When's your birthday?"

He was surprised. She could ask him anything and she asked him this? He began to protest and she shushed him, insisting that he could only answer, not counter. "Fine, then. December 19th." He said, arms crossed over his chest. "My turn," he put a finger to his lips, pondering. What would he ask her? What? He couldn't figure anything out.

Slowly a smirk spread to his lips. "Do you really have feelings for Potter?" He spat out Harry's last name like venom.

"You mean the-boy-who-can't-see-past-his-own-nose? No." She giggled. "That was a silly little girl crush. Plus, that was like, what, my first and second year? Really, now, Draco, that was three years ago. All right, my turn again." She copied his movements by putting her finger to her lips.

Draco stared at those full, luscious lips. How would she look, with them red and swollen from snogging him?

"Draco!?" Ginny shook his shoulder, pulling him out of his reverie.

"What?" he must have missed her question.

"Do you like Parkinson? I mean, she's with you and Zabini all the time."

"Pansy?! Oh, gods no. You know, don't tell anyone, but, I'm pretty sure her and Zabini are, well, you know." He said, lowering his voice despite the fact that no one was around to hear him.

"Are what?" Asked Ginny, looking confused.

"Well, you know." He said again. After the look of confusion didn't leave her face he continued. "They're _shagging._" He said, emphasizing the last word.

Her eyes widened in bewilderment. "Really?"

He nodded before continuing. "All right, my turn again." He turned his body so he was facing her better and brought one leg up and tucked it under his other. "Recite all of your past endeavors."

"That's not a question! That's not fair!" She hit his arm playfully.

"Fine then, who all have you dated in the past?" He said, forming it into a question.

She sighed. "Colin, Dean, Shamus, Alec, and Marvin." She answered, counting them out on her fingers.

He was surprised. I mean, sure, he had had his share of women in his six years at school, but her count didn't even come close.

Before he could say anything, though, she was already asking her question. "How many women have you dated, Malfoy?" She asked, purposely using his surname.

He faltered. He could not, for the life of him, count how many women he'd been with. This question was burning in his mind when he realized she'd only asked how many women he'd dated. That was easy. "Two." He answered simply, and she gaped.

"But, how is that possible?! You are the Slytherin Sex God!" She said before she could stop herself. She felt color rush to her cheeks and she pulled her chin inwards to allow her hair to mask her face, embarrassed.

He gave her a lopsided grin. Did she really think that about him? _Okay, Draco, play it smooth._ He thought to himself. "Sex, god, eh? And, now, how would you know this?"

"Uhm, well, obviously, I don't." She was trying to act defiant so what she said didn't seem so surprising. "I've just heard, Malfoy." A pang struck his heart when she reverted to using his surname.

"All right, all right, Weasel, this was fun while it lasted but I think we should find something else to do." Now they weren't getting along, and he didn't want that at all.

"Oh, what, Malfoy, scared?" She retorted.

"Okay, Ginny, what happened? All of a sudden I'm 'Malfoy' again."

"Nothing, I, just, uh—I'm sorry, Draco." She said, obviously noticing how she made him feel and regretting it.

"Okay, moving on. Oh, and, by the way, I AM the Slytherin Sex God." He said slyly, smirking. "So, Ginny, I was wondering—Do you want to go to Hogsmead with me this weekend?" He blurted. "We could go to the Hog's Head and have lunch, or something—And have you ever been to the shrieking shack? It's scary, but pretty cool. And then maybe we could—"

She cut him off, he had been rambling. "Draco, I—Yeah, I guess. You don't care who sees us?" She questioned, unsure.

"No, not really. I've been thinking lately, and even though when I was younger I was a prat, everyone seems to think I still am. I want to prove something to everyone." He finished.

She looked at him. "Oh, so, you're only asking me to prove something to people?" She was angry again.

"NO! No, absolutely not! I want to spend more time with you, Ginny. And if that helps people see the real me, so be it." He had put his hand over hers, which was resting between them on a couch cushion.

He saw her blush again and a smile small form on her luscious lips before she turned away.

_I will possess your heart,_

_I will posses your heart._

That Saturday came and Draco waited anxiously to meet Ginny. Staring at his feet, he wondered what would happen today. He didn't know how much longer he could keep his hands off of her. She was so—Irresistible. He just wanted to grab her and snog the living daylights out of her. But it was also more than that and he knew why; he was falling in love with her.

He wanted to caress her soft face and comfort her when she was broken. He wanted to be there for her, forever.

As these thoughts permeated his brain, he did not notice a certain petite redhead's feet crunching in the snow as she approached him. All of a sudden a jolt of pain went through his chest, and he felt the coldness and wetness of Ginny's snowball run down his torso. He heard her giggle as she saw it hit him straight on and cause him to stumble backwards a few steps.

He looked at her, trying to seem furious, and when he saw her expression he knew he had caused the desired effect. He gripped his wand tightly in his pocket and muttered a few precise incantations. Slowly but surely an evil grin spread to his face, and as he watched her face change from terror to understanding he flung the snowball he had created at her.

She turned just in time for the arsenal to hit her square on the shoulder. She turned around and glared at him before running off in search of cover.

They attacked each other for awhile before having to load up into the carriages that would take them into the village. Draco and Ginny climbed into one, hoping it was empty. To their disappointment, Luna and Colin were heatedly discussing the probability of Snorkacks being real. As they took their seats, both of their companions looked up. While Colin's eyes widened, Luna just grinned. Ginny noticed Luna elbowing Colin in the ribs right as he was about to pipe up and say something.

He squeaked and 'ow' before getting into another argument with Luna, only this time they were whispering.

Draco leaned over and whispered to her "It seems only fair that we share a secret, as well." She shivered as his hot breath teased her ear.

She turned to him and grinned before thinking of what to say. Suddenly it hit her, and she motioned for him to lean back in. She got flirtatiously close before whispering "I think I'm starting to accept you, Draco Malfoy." And he could feel her plump, supple breast on his upper arm.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt his erection growing and wished he could touch her.

After spending an acceptionally great time eating and joking together at the Hogs Head, they headed for the shrieking shack. They talked and laughed the whole way there, and anticipation grew inside him. They stood against the fence, just staring at the decrepit building in silence.

After a lifetime, or what seemed to be, he felt her hand and fingers cupping his, and his heart skipped a beat.

He could no longer help himself, and used their connection to spin her and pin her against the fence. He feverishly kissed her, selfishly kissed her. He wanted so much for her to want him, to need him like he needed her. Seconds later she had shoved him, and he had landed on his butt in the snow as she ran back through the woods, her boots crunching the whole way.

_You reject my, advances,_

_So desperately,_

_I won't let you, let me down,_

_So easily, _

_So easily._

He was dazed. He knew what he wanted to do; He wanted to get up and chase after her. But did she want him to?

He decided he didn't care and swiftly rose to his feet and started tearing through the woods after her. He felt the cold November air in his lungs, and a cramp formed in his side. After running for as long as he could, he slowed to a walk, breathing heavily.

Through his own breaths he heard what sounded like whimpers, or sobs. He immediately stopped breathing as to listen closer, and noticed her red hair to his right.

She was crying in the snow, and shivering. Her teeth chattered causing her sobs to sound freakish. He slowly and cautiously approached her. This was a sight that broke his heart, the woman he was learning to love devastated and sobbing uncontrollably.

Kneeling at her side and placing a gentle had on her shoulder, he quietly cooed 'shushes' and 'it'll be all right's. She lifted her head to look up at him, and he noticed tears freezing on her cheeks. He lifted his other hand to slowly wipe them away.

"I'm sorry. Ginny, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He said softly, though making sure sincerity dripped from every word. She whimpered, and he saw her eyes flash.

"It wasn't you." She said quietly.

"What? What wasn't me?" He replied, confused.

"You aren't the one who hurt me."

Fury over took him. "Who hurt you, then?!" He demanded. "Cause I'll kill the bloody bastard! I'll torture and kill him." At least he was being honest.

She shook her head hard. "No, Draco, you can't."

"And why is that? He deserves to die if he hurt you!" He bellowed.

"It wasn't really his fault, it was over summer and he had had to much firewhiskey." She replied.

Understanding dawned on him. "Potter?! BLOODY BASTARD!" He rose to his feet and began pacing. He turned to a tree and punched it, sending bark flying everywhere and causing his knuckles to bleed.

"Draco, please, stop. It's no big deal he just—Just didn't stop when I asked him to. And that freaked me out. And when you kissed me, all of a sudden—It just flashed in front of my eyes. It's okay, really. Please calm down." She finished when he didn't seem to hear her.

"Ginny, it is a big deal! He sexually abused you! That's wrong, no matter how you put it." He stared her down. She nodded in agreement, dropping her eyes to the ground.

"Can we just forget about it, please?" She still hadn't looked up.

"No, Ginny. I want you to know that I would never, ever do anything to hurt you." He said, closing the distance between them and pulling her into a warm embrace. "On the contrary, I'd kill anyone who tried to hurt you."

_You gotta spend some time, love,_

_You gotta spend some time, with me,_

_And I know that you'll find, love_

_I will possess your heart._

A month later and Draco had not made the mistake of trying to kiss Ginny again. He decided that if she felt that way about him, he would wait until she expressed it.

Their friendship had become openly known, and people constantly questioned Ginny's current state of mind. He proudly knew whenever someone voiced these opinions to her she snapped them back to reality with her quick tongue and her way with words.

He remembered one such occasion where a Ravenclaw girl asked her what she was doing hanging out with Harry Potters mortal enemy. She had spat back "Harry Potter may be destined to kill Voldemort, but that doesn't mean he has a great judge of character. Draco isn't as bad of a person as you might think. You should take that to mind."

He grinned as he recalled it, and didn't notice Ginny soaring by him, chasing after the snitch. She had recently replaced Potter as seeker; all the previous replacements had failed to measure up. His grin only widened as he chased after her, trying to beat her to that round golden ball. She was too close, and he sped up. He watched as she leaned forward off of her broom, reaching out to it. Noticing her bottom through her robes, he became distracted and seconds later had crashed into the ground.

He went flying off of his broom and rolled to a stop on his back. All the houses in the audience were cheering, except for Slytherin who had lost thanks to him and his attraction to the Weaslette.

Ginny's face appeared above him, she was standing over his head looking worried, the snitch still clasped in her right hand, her broom in the other. He groaned.

"This is your fault." He stated simply.

She looked affronted. "And how is that?"

"Your damn arse distracted me."

She burst into fits of laughter, and it took a few seconds to regain her posture. She wiped a tear from her eye before saying, "Well, boys will be boys. It's not my fault you can't stop thinking about shagging."

He lifted his arm and used his index finger to motion her towards him. She kneeled and he quietly said, "Only you, Love, only you."

He watched as her cheeks grew to a shade of deep pink and her teammates surrounded her. As he watched them lift her up onto their shoulders and rejoice, Madame Pomfrey bustled over to check him out.

After insisting that only his ego had been bruised, he rose to his feet and slumped back to the Slytherin locker room. The rest of his team had quickly entered, changed, and left, and he was currently alone. He grabbed his shirt out of his cubby as a knock sounded on the door. "Come in." He called.

Ginny walked in in time to see him pull a new shirt over his head. "Hey, Draco, about what you said, uhm—"

"Don't sweat it. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, I'm sorry." He turned around as he finished and she had already crossed the room and was now standing in front of him.

"No, uhm—Well—" and she threw her arms around his neck and captured him for a kiss.

He was shocked at first, but quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He felt the softness of her body against his and felt himself getting immediately hard. So many things were running through his head, and on top of that his blood was boiling. Finally, she had showed him what she had been hinting about for a month. She did like him.

She pulled away and had run out of the locker room before Draco could even open his eyes. He found himself standing there, arms still outstretched, mouth still partially open. He dropped his hands to his sides and shut the door to his locker.

_You gotta spend some time, love,_

_You gotta spend some time, with me,_

_And I know that you'll find, love_

_I will possess your heart._

After much pleading from the girls of Hogwarts, Dumbledore agreed to hold a Valentines Day Ball.

Draco had used the excuse of accompanying Blaze and Pansy to Hogsmead. Once inside the village, he found a secluded spot and apparated to Diagon Alley.

He wandered up and down, searching for something acceptable. Then he saw it through the window. He quickly entered the shop, excited.

The next Monday Ginny returned from her classes, tired and worn out. She quickly entered her bedroom and closed the door. She stared at the floor as she walked, and once she reached her bed her books dropped from her hands and her mouth hung agape.

There, on her bed, was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. On top of it were a scroll and a red rose. She lifted it to her nose and inhaled deeply, savoring the sweet fragrance. She set it back down and picked up the letter to read it.

_Dear Ginny, _

_I hope you like the dress, obviously I bought it especially for you. The past few months I've spent getting to know you have been amazing, and I was wondering if you would accept an invitation to accompany me to the Valentines Day Ball._

_Afterwards, I have a special dinner planned out. I want to show you how special you are to me, Ginny Wesley. _

_With hope and anticipation, _

_Draco Malfoy_

She clutched the letter to her chest. She took another look at the dress and sighed. Draco was amazing.

A week later, Draco was waiting at the entrance to the great hall. He was staring at the top of the stairs, praying that she would appear.

A moment later his prayers were answered. She looked like a princess gliding down the stairs. The dress he had picked looked better on her than he had imagined. It was a beautiful shade of pink, it's sleeves hanging off her shoulders, and it's neck plunging to meet her cleavage. The bodice was embroidered with a slightly darker pink, created intricate patterns that swirled around her. The skirt was slightly puffy, the perfect gown to wear for such an occasion.

As she neared him, he noticed a slight gloss to her lips, and he eyelashes were fanned out and curled, causing her eyes to sparkle. Her hair was left down, but somehow fell in softer curls then normal, cascading over her shoulders and back.

"You look breathtaking." He told her as she neared him. He put his elbow out and she laced her arm with his.

"Thank you so much, Draco. You didn't have to, you know." She smiled at him.

He took in her face. "Yes, I did. You are so special, Ginny Weasley. I don't deserve you."

She kissed him on the cheek. "You look quite handsome as well. But, we all know you clean up well."

"Shall we?" he gestured towards the door. She nodded and together they entered the hall.

Students were twirling around on the dance floor, and the ceiling had been bewitched to show a beautiful pink and purple sky, reflecting a setting sun.

Together they danced and enjoyed the ball. They ignored the looks they got; even though their friendship was in the open, they had kept their intimacy quiet. He loved the look on Ginny's face as he spun her and she laughed. These were truly happy moments, times he would remember for the rest of his life.

Later he had blindfolded her and guided her up to the astronomy tower. She gasped as they stepped out into the crisp night air. He quickly removed the blindfold to reveal to her and small table set for two. Candles covered the ground along with rose petals. A bottle of Champaign and two glasses sat waiting for them.

He walked her to the table and helped her to her seat. Taking his, he rested his elbows on the table, his chin on his hands, and smiled at her.

She smiled back. "Draco, you're incredible, you know that?"

"Yeah." He replied simply. She chuckled.

They enjoyed their candlelit dinner together, flirting and staring at each other with longing. After they had eaten and enjoyed a few glasses of Champaign, Draco waved his wand and a soft silk comforter and pillows replaced the table. Ginny looked at him sideways before they lay down together. Staring up at the stars, Ginny put her head on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat as he breathed in her shampoo.

They were both awed by the immense emotion they felt in this moment. Draco entwined his fingers into her hair.

"Ginny?" He said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Absolutely" She said, rolling so she was facing him, head still on his chest.

"I love you."

She sat there, staring at him. Finally, she smiled, and her eyes welled up with tears. She inched towards him and kissed him passionately. After the kiss she pulled back and stared into his eyes again.

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy." And she captured him for another kiss.

She slowly rose to straddle him, and he felt his erection grow faster than it ever had before. He placed his hands at her hips and realized that the dress was a nightmare considering what he wanted to do. He slowly kissed a trail from her mouth to her earlobe where he gently suckled it. A moan escaped her mouth. He felt his heart beat quickening. He wanted her so bad he could taste it. He sensually nipped at her neck, causing her to moan again.

"Draco?" She whispered.

"Mmmm?" was his reply.

"I've never done this before."

He froze, a million thoughts rushing through his brain. Could he go through with deflowering this woman? Yes. He loved her and he wanted her, but only if she accepted him. "You're a virgin?"

"Yes. Will it hurt?" She seemed meek now compared to the fiery temptress he knew.

He sighed. "It can. It all depends. You don't have to, Ginny. I know you love me, and you know I love you." He replied.

She shook her head. "No, I want to. I need to, Draco. I need YOU."

He smiled before flicking his wand. Her dress had disappeared, leaving her in just her panties, her porcelain skin left exposed to the breeze. If it was possibly, he hardened even more at the sight of her bare bosom, her round breasts left open for him to touch her nipples hard from the cold.

He reached up and rubbed her face. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "You're so beautiful." He dropped his hand to cup her breast. He heard a sharp intake of breath as his rough callused hands stroked her, and pinched her nipple.

Her head fell back and she moaned, grinding into him. He sat forward and took the other nipple into his mouth, and she moaned louder. He flicked his tongue across it, and bit at it softly. His hands roamed down to her thighs, and helped her remove her panties.

Staring up at the woman he loved, completely naked and spread out before him, his heart fluttered. She loved him back.

She smiled slyly and started to unbutton his shirt. A wicked grin spread across his face as well. Soon her soft hand was tracing lazy circles on his chest. She slowly and teasingly made her way down to his fly, where she fiddled for a moment before finally releasing him. She grabbed his boxers and pants and lifted herself to rip them off of him in one fluid motion.

Staring him in the eye, she nodded, and he guided himself into her as she lowered herself back down. She momentarily cried out in pain and he faltered, a look of bewilderment crossing his face.

"Oh my god, are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He said, worried.

"Don't—just—stop." She said between breaths. He understood and didn't need to be told twice. He slowly started to inch his way back into her and she breathed in again. As soon as he was fully inside her, she tightened around him. He knew she was getting used to the feeling of him inside of her, but quicker than he thought she had started to rock, guiding him in and out of her. He closed his eyes at the sweet pleasure her warmth and wetness was causing him. His hands wandered back towards her breasts. Soon enough they were moving faster and faster, their breathing becoming ragged. She was moaning and calling out his name, and it was music to his ears. He felt his climax coming and stifled it a little longer.

He wanted them to cum together, in the throws of passion. "Oh, Ginny!" escaped his lips as he quickened the pace. He moaned louder and breathed faster. Her head dropped backwards and her nails dug into the flesh of his chest, leaving half-moon indents. She dared to cry out louder as well, now practically screaming his name. As he felt her body contort and tighten around him once again, he too was spent, crying out her name and she his.

They lay there together for a time, before he apparated them back to his private dormitory. He watched as her eyes drifted close, lying in his arms. He softly kissed her forehead. "I love you forever, Ginny Weasley."

"I love you forever, too."

_I will possess your heart,_

_I will possess your heart._

A/N:Remember, review! No flames please, only constructive criticism!


End file.
